Wachting Over Me
by Invosible Kid
Summary: SongFic! ...denn der Schmerz den ich fühle…ist der eines blutenden Herzens und einer verlorenen Seele... pls RR


Dies ist meine erste SongFic. das Lied ist von Iced Earth und heisst Watching over Me... eins meiner Lieblinge.

Summary: ...denn der Schmerz den ich fühle…ist der eines blutenden Herzens und einer verlorenen Seele...

Disclaimer: die Personen gehören JKR und das Lied IE!

Hier bin ich nun… an dem dunkelsten Ort dieser Welt. Dem dunkelsten, schrecklichsten Ort dieser Welt. Ich frage mich warum ich hier so untätig sitze, in meiner kleinen, grauen, feuchten Zelle. Warum ich nicht versuche auszubrechen. Ich weiss warum. Weil keiner mir glauben würde. Ich bin ein Black und damit Abschaum. Einem Black vertraut man nicht. Aber warum hast du es getan? Warum? Du hast dein Vertrauen in mich mit dem Leben bezahlt. Ich will es nicht begreifen dass du tot bist. Dass ich nie wieder dein Lachen höre, dass wir nie wieder zusammen Lils ärgern können…

_**I had a friend many years ago  
One tragic night he died  
The saddest time of my life  
For weeks and weeks I cried  
Through the anger and through the tears  
I've felt his spirit through the years  
I'd swear, He's watching me  
Guiding me through hard times  
**_

Du warst das beste was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist. Du warst mein bester Freund… aber ich? Was tat ich zum Dank deiner bedingungslosen Freundschaft? Verrat. Verrat der mit dem Tod endete. Deinem Tod. Und meinem. Weil du mich mit dir genommen hast als du diese Welt verlassen hast. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich Schuld an deinem Tod bin! Lieber wäre ich gestorben als dich zu verraten! Ich hätte alles für dich getan…aber schlussendlich hab ich es nicht getan. Mein Bluff war ein Fehler. Ein Fehler den du und Lils mit dem Leben bezahlen musstet. Und Harry seine Eltern raubte. Ich verdiene es hier zu sein, an diesem schrecklichen Ort. Ich verdiene es eure Leichen immer wieder zu sehen. Immer wieder in eure leblosen, kalten Augen zu schauen, die einst so viel Lebensfreude ausgestrahlt haben.

_**I feel it once again  
It's overwhelming me  
His spirit's like the wind  
The angel guarding me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He**__**'s watching over me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me  
**_

Ich weiss, dass du dort oben irgendwo bist, James Potter. Wie eine Schutzengel wirst du über Harry wachen, mit Adleraugen. Vielleicht passt du auch auf mich auf, deinen undankbaren Freund. Oder auf Remus. Zu unrecht habe ich in verdächtigt. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Habe den Verrat der direkt vor meiner Nase war nicht bemerkt… und einen Unschuldigen verdächtigt.

_**  
**__**We shared dreams like all best friends  
Blood brothers at the age of ten  
We lived reckless, he paid the price  
But why? Why did he have to die?  
It still hurts me to this day  
Am I selfish for feeling this way?  
I know he's an angel now  
Together we'll be someday  
**_

Das einzige was ich sicher weiss, ist dass wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen. Dass wir, die wahren Rumtreiber, irgendwann wieder vereint sind. Ja, wir haben rücksichtslos gelebt. Ich am meisten. Deshalb, warum hast du diese Rücksichtslosigkeit mit dem Leben bezahlt? Warum lebe ich noch? Bis wir uns wieder sehen…verspreche ich dir eins: ich werde deinen Mörder finden und töten. Ich werde mich um Harry kümmern und ihm den best möglichen Ersatzvater sein. Und ich werde ihm von dir erzählen. Welch ein wunderbarer Mensch du gewesen bist.

_**I feel it once again  
It's overwhelming me  
His spirit's like the wind  
The angel guarding me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me**_

Immer wieder holt mich dieser Hass auf mich selbst ein. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mit dir tauschen. Ich würde mein Leben gegen deines tauschen. Weil du es verdient hast zu leben. Ich halte es nicht aus an deine glitzernden Augen zu denken wenn du wieder einen Streich geplant hast. Der blosse Gedanke an dich erfüllt mich mit einem Schmerz der hinter allem Möglichem liegt… nicht einmal der Cruciatus kommt an diesen Schmerz heran… denn der Schmerz den ich fühle…ist der eines blutenden Herzens und einer verlorenen Seele.


End file.
